Broken Routine
by imperfectandchaotic
Summary: And then came the Routine. The Routine had only been deviated from twice. Two missions, two sides of the same kunoichi, and one Uchiha saving the day.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Routine**

**Blanket Disclaimer: **This is for this chapter and however many more that follow (which I don't really know at this point): I do not own Naruto.

**Summary: **And then came the Routine. The Routine had only been deviated from twice. Two missions, two sides of the same kunoichi, and one Uchiha saving the day.

* * *

**Chapter One**

It started out as something of an instinct. But as the years passed, and the missions grew harder, the blood spilling more and more, it became a habit. A mandatory means of survival.

To run.

-

All shinobi deal with their first kill in different ways. Naruto, for instance. After dealing a fatal blow to multiple enemies at once, he trained. Trained for two days straight, until finally Kakashi found him passed out, in the middle of Team Seven training grounds. It was never a problem again.

Sasuke, on the other hand, did something entirely different. For three days, he retreated inside the Uchiha Compound, without a word to anyone, not coming out until the morning of the fourth. To this day, not a single person knows what went on behind those closed doors.

To the two teammates/rivals/best friends, ending another person's life to complete a mission was automatic, no other thoughts than of the pending battle. They didn't pause to think about the wife, children, or village of an enemy shinobi, as cruel as it seemed.

Because in a fight, your life, and your teammates, comes first. An inkling of doubt, a moment's hesitation, creates an opportunity to strike. You don't get a second chance to live.

But for one Sakura Haruno, it was hard. She couldn't kill another person without wondering who would be waiting to see them next. Even after Sasuke left for Sound and Orochimaru, the hurt of a murder didn't lessen.

So, she ran. Ran to cleanse the shadow of the blood that stained her hands. Sakura would run until the invisible tether of physical exhaustion and inability to simply _leave_ Konoha had her back through the village gates. She let herself cry for a moment of two, but stopped quickly. It was a rule. No emotion whatsoever.

Afterwards, Sakura sought out her teammates, for a meal, or training session. It was to remind herself that she wasn't actually a cold-blooded killer, but a kunoichi of Konohakagure, simply doing her job. And after a night of somewhat fitful sleep, she was back.

This was the routine after what soon became every mission. And it was still the routine after Sasuke, beaten, bruised, and triumphant, returned.

_One Year Ago_

She'd been fresh off another one of her sprint sessions when she felt them. Sakura was heading home, two enormous grocery bags under her arms. This, thanks to her inhuman strength, wasn't a problem. Six familiar chakra signatures were moving towards the village gates at breakneck speed. At first, she'd though nothing of it, but then the girl came to a startling realization.

Six. Six people were entering the village, presumably from a mission. And as everyone well knew, the standard number of team members was three, not including their accompanying sensei. The only group this large, or close to it, rather, was...

The groceries tumbled from Sakura's limp grasp as her train of thought came to a full and complete stop. The only team composed of five shinobi was the Uchiha Sasuke Retrieval Team. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji had departed from Konoha two years ago, only returning briefly after the first.

Progress had been made, they said. Progress in fulfilling a promise, at least in Naruto's case. Sakura could still clearly remember the day they'd left, a group of fourteen year-old ninja sent to recover one of their own. She remembered how she'd come to them, sobbing, and asked that they bring Sasuke home.

She asked Naruto the _promise_ of this mission's completion.

And Naruto, being Naruto, promised. Swore on his nindo, his ninja way, that he would return with their missing teammate. That had been two years ago.

Now they had returned again, but this time in the company of someone who, at least to Sakura, was beautifully and terrifyingly familiar.

Sasuke.

The only survivor of the famed Uchiha Massacre. The shinobi prodigy. The boy who, at twelve, was a self-proclaimed avenger. Avenger of his family, of his clan. The one who, at fourteen, left his birthplace in search of power.

This was also the boy who, at twelve, Sakura had claimed to love. She said it at the Academy, and then again, with a different goal, two years later. She'd begged, pleaded, cried. But he had still left.

Everyone thought it was just puppy love, a childish ploy to get the Uchiha to like her. But those close to Sakura knew better. Those feelings, although suppressed somewhat, never truly faded.

And so, with a thundering heart, Sakura dashed towards the village gates, groceries all but forgotten.

* * *

Apparently, news spread fast in Konoha. By the time the village gates came into view, an enormous crowd had gathered. The buzz of gossiped conversation was alive like bees in a hive. And even though the noise was great, Naruto's ability to project was even greater.

"Sakura! _Sakura!"_

Even for a ninja, moving through the wall of villagers was a nearly impossible task. Finally, Sakura pulled a kunai from her holster, attached an exploding tag, and threw it above her head. The paper gave a loud bang, causing several shrieks. The kunoichi caught her falling piece of weaponry and shouted into the now still air.

"They need a medic! I don't care who you are, if you don't move right now, you'll never walk again!"

It was almost like the earth splitting in two. A path from Sakura to the team was cleared, some of the villagers looking displeased at being ordered around by a teenager. But that wasn't important. The girl rushed forward, heat pricking behind her eyes. _Get a grip, _she told herself. There'd be time to cry later.

All six shinobi were covered in all manner of physical injury. But it was Shikamaru who had it worst. A deep wound in his stomach seeped through his netted shirt and vest as he swayed where he stood, leaning on Neji for support. Sakura turned to the Hyuuga. "Lay him down gently for me, Neji."

The order was heeded, and she bent over the boy genius, pulling her mid-length hair out of her face with an elastic. "You know what to do, Shikamaru."

He stayed very still as she gathered green chakra in her hands and placed them over the gaping wound, concentrating. She managed to staunch the flow, and somewhat minimize the gash. Sakura wiped her brow. "You have to get to the hospital."

Shikamaru's breathing was laboured. "T-tell Ino...tell Ino I-I'm sorry."

The medic raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"F-For...for breaking a promise."

Sakura smiled softly. "She's going to be mad, you know. Promise to be careful and come back looking like this? You're in for it now."

One by one, the girl checked over the rest of the team, until only Naruto, and the boy he supported around his neck, remained.

A rogue tear fell as she smiled weakly at the tall blonde before her. "Thank you, Naruto."

He grinned that cheeky smile of his, but his voice was serious. "You know me, Sakura-chan. I never go back on my word."

* * *

It struck Sakura how much a sixteen year-old Sasuke resembled his twelve year-old self. Same ebony spikes, same pale features, although slightly more defined. He was taller, almost the same height as his former blonde teammate.

But the most noticeable change by far was his eyes. Deep, dark, obsidian eyes that used to be swimming with malice, hate, and rage, held a certain hardness, as if Sasuke had seen things far beyond what anyone should ever have to. Sakura didn't doubt that he had.

He seemed calmer now, just barely, as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Was the curse mark no longer affecting him? Was Orochimaru...was he dead? And finally, that ever-present lust for revenge that had never seemed to fade had vanished. Which only meant one thing: Itachi was dead.

Sakura looked at Naruto for some form of confirmation. He nodded. Forcing a deep breath, the girl locked gazes with the one person who had haunted her dreams.

"Sasuke."

He seemed to twitch, just the tiniest bit, and a barely audible sigh escaped him. "Sakura."

Of their own will, her ninja senses pricked. With the same expression on her face, out came the question: "What was the last thing you said to me before you left?"

She would not let her dearest wish be snatched away by an imposter. It would hurt too much. It looked as though he'd expected this. She was standing so close (not that she'd noticed); that all Sasuke had to do was lean forward and drop his head so that his mouth grazed her ear.

"Thank you, Sakura."

His breath tickled her neck, and the girl shivered involuntarily. Sakura stepped back slightly, a change overcoming her features. She appeared almost afraid. "It's over...right?"

The boy understood the complex meaning of this question. It being "over" meant no more Orochimaru, no more Itachi, no more quests for power, no more leaving, and no more breaking her heart.

That last one he knew courtesy of Naruto, who had filled him in on the long journey back to Konohakagure. _It broke her, you leaving us, _he had said. _She survived, but I don't think she could make it twice._

Meaning: Leave again and I'll kill you.

But Sasuke had no intentions to leave a second time. His goal as an avenger had been fulfilled, or at least half of it. That would do for now.

The Kyuubi vessel had quizzed him about their fight in the Valley of the End. That, and of his departure from the Leaf, had been the only memories unsuppressed by Kabuto's drugs. Sasuke didn't know if that had been the intention.

He nodded at the tearful Sakura, who broke into a watery smile.

"Welcome home...Sasuke-kun."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm back! Even though it's only been a few days...but whatever. I started writing this right after I finished Chapter 16 of Catch Me this summer. It was supposed to be a bit of a SasuSaku one-shot, but I've discovered I can't write a one-shot to save my life, as it ended up being about fourteen pages long. Yeah, it's weird, I know. But once I get into something...there's no stopping me.

This is my first and probably only venture into a Naruto fic actually following the true plotline. I do watch the show, and a friend of mine keeps me pretty up to date on the manga, but I still don't know everything there is to know. So, there will be mistakes. I can almost guarantee it. If it bugs you, you don't have to read. Simple as that.

I've got a lot of this written on paper and ready to go, so tell me what you think!

Always,

Annie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Routine**

**Summary: **And then came the Routine. The Routine had only been deviated from twice. Two missions, two sides of the same kunoichi, and one Uchiha saving the day.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Several weeks had passed since Sasuke's return. For the entirety of that time, the boy remained in the hospital, still physically weak from his most recent, and most difficult battle. And although his injuries were plentiful, the only person he let within two feet of himself was Sakura.

She was the only person he permitted to heal him. But even the matter of such a simple arrangement was not without its' difficulties.

--

It had been several hours since their exchange at the gates. Sasuke had been brought into a hospital room along with Naruto, injected with several different substances, and told a medic would be by shortly to heal him.

As the Uchiha thought about a complete stranger being responsible for his health, immediately detesting the idea, in walked a familiar pink-haired figure. Sakura gave him a weak smile before picking up the diagnostics chart at the foot of the bed.

Her appearance, for some reason, struck Sasuke as odd. Out of all the possible medic-nins, it had to be her. Why not? She was, after all, Tsunade's apprentice. But hadn't anyone known about the pairs' history? The fact that they were former teammates, and that once upon a time she said she loved him? Apparently not.

Either that, or someone up there really hated him. Sasuke opted for the latter. He doubted the Fifth Hokage had been pleased to hear her apprentice was former teammates with an S-class criminal.

And why had it bothered him so much, that she hadn't called him Sasuke-kun right off the bat? He'd found himself actually _flinching_ at the lack of suffix. He'd expected the name to roll of her tongue so easily, like it always had when they were young. But that was the price wasn't it? He hadn't expected her to completely accept him without question. It's what leaving did to you.

"I'll start with that arm, alright, Sasuke-kun?"

The question brought the boy out of his inner musings, and his eyes to Sakura's face. She was looking at his right arm, his Chidori arm, which, in addition to being broken, was badly burned. But as gruesome as it seemed, it certainly wasn't his most pressing injury. So why start there?

When Sasuke phrased the question out loud, or rather, raised his eyebrows, the girl explained. "I know, there are worse injuries, but I'd rather both of us be comfortable before I try a half-hour healing."

Did she feel awkward, healing him? Did she think _he _felt odd? As Sakura gathered chakra in her hands, something popped into her patient's brain.

"Aren't you going to tell me to trust you?"

The glow around her hands didn't lessen as she replied evenly, "Not if you don't."

* * *

It was the same, warm, tingling sensation as when Kabuto had been forced to heal him while training in Sound. But it also felt the tiniest bit different, in the sense that Sakura not only had to heal him, but _wanted_ to.

Sasuke remained quiet as she went from his arm, to his leg, to the broken ribs bleeding through the bandages around them. Naruto was at the mission debriefing with his team. Having a demon sealed in oneself, with almost limitless chakra, seemed to quicken the healing process.

The blonde had been adamant about bringing Sasuke back, shouting his promise to Sakura across the battlefield. The mention of Sasuke's female teammate shook him somewhat, and Naruto took the opportunity to bring him down.

Despite everything, both boys knew the girl's wellbeing placed quite high on their list of priorities. The Uchiha had tried several times to break the bonds linking him to his old team, but it seemed every time he came close, Sakura would come along and carefully re-knot the fraying tie.

After a while, Sasuke just stopped. Because deep down, he knew that Naruto and Sakura would never, _ever_ give up on him. Even when everyone else had.

As the teen turned to leave, Sasuke's hand shot out and snaked around her wrist. She turned, eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"What did you mean?" Sasuke demanded, his voice holding curiosity more than anything else, "Not if you don't?"

Sakura repositioned herself to face him again, putting her free hand on his that held her. The boy took the inclination and released his grip. For the next few seconds, the pair deliberately avoided each other's gaze. Sasuke's chosen prerogative, the physical touch, was _way_ over the invisible boundary that had been set. It wasn't like him, and it weirded them both out.

"What I meant," Sakura began softly, "is that I'm not going to ask you to trust me if you don't. If you don't trust me, I don't want to put you in a situation where you're uncomfortable."

He stared at her, not quite comprehending. No one had ever given him a choice before. His family, his team, trust was mandatory for function. But this...

"Do you trust me?"

He had to know. The girl smiled down at him, and without hesitation, gave her answer.

"I always have."

* * *

"I have a mission" were the first words out of Sakura's mouth as she walked, unannounced, into Sasuke's hospital room one week later. The Uchiha had his own room now, Naruto being fully healed.

To this announcement, the boy merely raised his eyebrows, but Sakura knew it was an inclination to continue.

"It's a B-rank, thanks to Naruto's complaining. We're escorting a wealthy client back to his homeland."

Sasuke's mind flashed unwillingly back to that fateful mission in the Land of Waves, all those years ago. Quite an eye-opening experience, near-death was. Even more so at twelve years old.

The medic-nin, quick as she was, caught the change in his expression. "It's only B-rank for the long trip. Over two weeks, I think. This guy's no one special here, but in the Snow, he's apparently famous for his ice sculptures."

The raven-haired teen raised his eyebrows again, but this time it was more of an "are you kidding me?" kind of look. Sakura just shrugged.

"That's what I thought. I dunno...there's something weird about this guy."

As he watched her, Sasuke noticed the girl's expression change, for the briefest instant, to fear. So she too, had been brought back to their genin days. When he blinked, it was gone, replaced by a light smile.

"Just thought I'd let you know, Sasuke-kun. We leave in a few hours."

At his pointed look, she elaborated. "We being Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and I."

Of course.

Sasuke kept wanting to say something to her, anything really. She was leaving for two weeks, after all. On a mission that could so quickly become a life-and-death situation. But what do you say to a girl who's more than a teammate, who's never lost hope in you no matter what? He had no idea.

But of all the things running through his mind, one was already coming out of his mouth. "Sakura..."

She turned, that same surprise as before flashing in her eyes. There was a pause, and Sasuke knew he'd never be able to form the words. Luckily, Sakura knew. She always did.

"I'll be careful, Sasuke-kun. I promise."

It was something he would hold her to.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so the first two chapters were short. I'm just having a little trouble cutting my story in places that will still flow after. The next one **will **be longer, I guarantee it. We're headed straight into Sasuke's hearing, and Sakura's return.

Stay tuned,

Annie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken Routine**

**Sorry, it's just there's usually a disclaimer and a nice summary sitting up here, and since I have no need to write either, this nice space was looking a little empty. Okay, I'm done. On with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"You understand, Sasuke, if it was the Council's choice, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

The Uchiha nodded at the Fifth Hokage, who sat a few feet away in a tall chair directly across from him. To her left sat a young man, who oozed of confidence and undeserved power. The Council Representative. Tsunade leaned forward slightly and continued.

"You are an S-class criminal. And if I were smart, I'd strip of your shinobi title and privileges." The woman frowned slightly. "But it seems my apprentice and her teammates have some very good persuasive abilities."

Sasuke almost smirked. Here he sat, alone in the Hokage's office, hands bound tightly behind his back, and Team Seven still had an influence on him. He'd have to thank them later.

"So instead of killing you like everyone wanted me too..." Tsunade's frown deepened. It appeared she too, did not like the idea of his death. It was her job, after all, to make sure that the last _sane _Uchiha made it.

"I'm sentencing you to 18 months probation. Your home will be monitored 'round the clock by ANBU, and no leaving the village. No missions either. Not even D-rank."

So far so good. Nothing Sasuke couldn't get over. But the woman had one final condition. "Your chakra levels will be drained to a minimum for a year and a half, during your probation and six months after."

No chakra? Sasuke's eyes widened. Okay, maybe it was to be expected, but it didn't mean he had to like it. "When?" he asked, his voice ever-so even. The Hokage looked almost apologetic for a minute.

"Right now."

"And who, may I ask, if performing this procedure?" The Council Representative spoke for the first time. He seemed to be enjoying this hearing all too much. As Sasuke resisted the urge to throw a patented Uchiha glare his way, three familiar chakra signatures entered his radar. And one was getting closer.

Tsunade's response broke the boy's concentration. "My apprentice."

Something akin to anger rose in Sasuke's chest. "But she just got back from a mission! You can't make her drain my chakra, she's already tired enough as it is."

"Oh you know this apprentice, do you Uchiha?" the man looked intrigued, and slightly amused. He turned to the Hokage. "Where is this girl, Lady Tsunade?"

"Right here."

Sasuke's head snapped towards the door. In walked Sakura, who looked hurt, tired, and truly sorry.

* * *

"Sakura." That apologetic look was back on Tsunade's face. Her apprentice gave a stiff bow.

"Lady Tsunade. I came as quickly as I could."

She was tired. Exhausted, more like it. Sasuke could tell in the way she stood, sagging slightly, as if a weight were pressed relentlessly on her shoulders. A nasty bruise had formed under her left temple, and Sakura's right leg seemed unwilling to hold her up. The mission had evidently taken a turn for the worse.

The two teens stared at each other. Him asking what happened, her apologizing for breaking her promise. He forgave her.

The Council Representative coughed loudly, interrupting any more silent talk. Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Thank you for arriving so promptly, Sakura. Take a moment and patch yourself up a bit. There's no rush."

The man at her side frowned, but said nothing. Sakura looked uncomfortable exposing her injuries, but obeyed. Green chakra enveloped her hands as she healed her apparently broken leg, but it stopped there. The girl's breath quickened for a minute as she made her way towards Sasuke.

The boy had not liked the look in the Representatives eyes as she moved. She came to a stop before him. Bending over, with some difficulty, he noticed, the girl whispered a request in his ear.

"May I borrow some of your chakra, Sasuke-kun?"

He nodded, not know what else to do. The teen smiled her thanks, and moved to untie him. As his bonds fell, Sasuke rubbed his sore wrists automatically. The Representative gave a cry of protest, but was silenced by the Hokage.

Sakura's hands trembled as she reached for Sasuke's. He met her halfway, eyebrows raised. The medic-nin tossed him a sheepish smile before drawing a deep breath and closing her eyes.

It was a bit disconcerting for Sasuke, to feel his chakra seeping away from him like that. A minute later, Sakura opened her eyes, looking better, but not my much.

"Okay," she said, her voice not quite steady, "I'm ready."

"No you're not." Sasuke objected. "You're tired, Sakura. You should be resting."

The girl blinked in surprise, looking away from him, to her mentor. Tsunade sighed. "If you're not well Sakura, we can wait..."

"The Council insists the procedure be done immediately." Sasuke was really beginning to hate that guy. His former teammate closed her eyes for a long moment.

"I'm okay." And

He didn't believe her.

* * *

She had asked whether he'd rather stand or sit. He stood, preferring the freedom to move, if necessary. The Council's eyes and ears objected, quite loudly to this time Tsunade didn't stop him.

The Godaime gazed at her apprentice; bruised, battered, exhausted. But that did nothing to quell the raging fire that burned in her eyes.

"I'd prefer him as comfortable as possible, sir. I hope this isn't an inconvenience to you."

She was leaning against him slightly, Sasuke realized. The medic was more tired than any of them had noticed. The Representative sputtered. "He is an S-class criminal, Ms. Haruno. His level of comfort shouldn't be a concern to you!"

A strong degree of rage flashed across her face. "Be that as it may, but he is my teammate. Criminal or not."

The man blinked several times in disbelief. Then he rounded on the Hokage. "You knew about this? And you let her untie him?" He seemed almost afraid. Sasuke almost smirked again.

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose. "She is the only one capable of this procedure."

"And you, her sensei, are not?"

The woman shook her head. (**BTW: Totally making this next part up. For the sake of the story) **"Draining a conscious shinobi's chakra requires a degree of compliance from both parties. Even if I were to force Sasuke to comply, he would still resist me."

She had that right. The Hokage glanced at him, as if she'd read his mind, and continued. "As he and Sakura are former teammates, a bond of trust has already been formed. So, it was only natural that she drain his chakra."

Sasuke looked down at the top of Sakura's head. If anyone was going to strip away half of what it meant to be a ninja, he was glad it was her. At least she wouldn't gloat about it afterwards.

"Ready, Sasuke?" She was returning his gaze, another apology written in her eyes. He tried not to twitch as the missing –kun, but he understood. No need to give the Council any more ideas. He nodded, and Sakura placed both hands on his chest.

"Try and relax."

It was a little different than a healing, Sasuke noted. It was cool instead of warm. The power he'd carried for so long was slipping away, and the teen tried not to tense up. Instead, he focused on the pink-haired kunoichi before him.

She was concentrating hard. He could tell in the way the tip of her tongue was visible at the corner of her mouth.

It went on like this in complete silence, Sasuke feeling nothing but a cool tickle, like a gentle breeze. Then the calm was interrupted.

"Are you finished yet?"

The Representative's abrupt question cut through the calming silence. Sakura jumped, her concentration broken, and Sasuke growled, wincing as a shockwave of pain, pure chakra, rippled through him.

Both teens glared at the man, who just looked annoyed. "Well?"

"If I were finished, Representative, don't you think I would've let you know?"

Sakura sent a pointed look to her teacher, then at the door. The Hokage frowned. "Sakura, we can't just—"

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama," the girl cut in, "But it's a bit difficult draining my own teammates chakra in itself, but with people watching..."

Sakura..." The Godaime seemed almost torn. "As much as I trust you, I don't trust _him."_

The girl offered a somewhat sad smile. "But I do." And then she was all-seriousness again. "He won't try to leave."

"And you know this because..." The Representative had that amused look on his face again. Sasuke's immediate frown deepened. Sakura just looked at him.

"He gave me his word."

The man snorted. "The word of a traitor means nothing."

"Maybe not to you." Her eyes were steely.

An enraged Representative stood, his chair knocked askew. "_Oh?_ How do we know you aren't in cahoots with him? How do we know that you and Uchiha are not conspiring against us?"

Sasuke's frown turned into a full-blown Uchiha glare. That was way over the line. Sakura put a warning hand on his arm. To his surprise, a small smirk played on her lips.

"If that were indeed the case, Representative, so you think it wise to leave you alive to witness our escape?"

The man paled as her hand went to the weapon holster on her thigh. Tsunade coughed, and Sakura could have sworn she saw an amused flicker in her eyes. "Alright, Sakura. We will leave. But the door will remain unlocked at all times. Am I understood?"

Her apprentice nodded. And then at last, the ex-teammates were alone. Sakura exhaled loudly as Sasuke remained still as she rested her weight against his. "Kami, I'm beat."

He frowned down at her. "So much for being careful. What happened out there?"

The teenage medic sighed. "Well, our client didn't bother telling us he'd cheated a lot of _his_ clients, and apparently a few of them are rich enough to hire hit-men."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. Then he reached up, brushing his fingers against her bruise. Sakura's eyes widened. She flinched, but didn't back away.

"And what about that?"

Sakura blinked, still not quite over the somewhat random touchy-feely moment. Maybe the lack of chakra was messing with his brain. Then she gave a dry laugh. "Bastard got me from behind when I wasn't looking."

He nodded. His companion swallowed and replaced her hands. "Okay. All set?"

The procedure continued on for a time in steady silence, until Sasuke could feel his chakra reserves hovering just above rock bottom. Sakura didn't look too good. Her face was pale, her breath shallow as she swayed slightly where she stood. And before the boy could say or do anything, she'd fallen against him, eyes closed. Her breathing evened out as the Uchiha lifted her, almost automatically, into his arms.

And then he understood. Sakura hadn't wanted her teacher and some silly "higher up" to see her pass out in the arms of a wanted-nin. It was just one of those things that shouldn't happen.

Once again, the calming silence was interrupted, this time by one hyper-active blonde ninja and his masked sensei.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

The door flew open, giving the four people standing outside a perfect view of an unconscious Sakura in the arms of one Sasuke Uchiha. Tsunade frowned, the Representative glowered, Kakashi raised his one visible eyebrow, and Naruto howled.

"Oi! Teme! What'd you do to her?"

The raven-haired teen glared. "Nothing, dobe. She passed out." He tossed an accusing glare at the Hokage, consequences be damned. Kakashi stepped forward, and Sasuke unconsciously tightened his grip.

"What was she doing?"

"Draining my chakra."

Their fox-demon vessel of a teammate whooped with laughter. Sasuke ignored him and looked at his former sensei who had a troubled look on his face.

"How long did it take?"

"About half-an-hour."

Kakashi sighed. "She did it again."

The Uchiha looked from him to Naruto, who'd stopped laughing.

"Did what?"

* * *

The Hokage gave them a simple D-rank mission: keep Sakura in bed, resting, for the rest of the day. Sasuke was just along for the ride, since technically, he wasn't allowed on missions. As he, Naruto, and Kakashi made their way to the girl's small flat on the other side of the village, many people whispered.

The Uchiha, with Sakura out cold on his back, glared down anyone who dared meet his gaze. Along the way, the Copy Cat Nin did some explaining.

"Orochimaru never had Kabuto drain your chakra?"

The teen frowned as he shook his head. There were a lot of things he wanted to forget about the past two years, those two people especially. Kakashi, for once, tucked his book away.

"Draining someone's chakra requires agreement, but it shouldn't take more than a few minutes."

Sasuke's confusion must have shown on his face, because it was Naruto who continued.

"Sakura didn't drain your chakra quickly because she didn't want to hurt you. But going slow takes a lot more concentration, and more energy."

The boy's frown deepened. Why would Sakura do that? He didn't want to think about the potential answer. The trio arrived at the girl's flat, going straight up to her room. Sasuke deposited the medic, as gently as he could, onto her bed. He and Naruto arranged the covers around her as their teacher locked the door.

And for the next several hours, no one moved.

* * *

When Sakura awoke, the sight that met her eyes made her heart twinge with familiarity. Naruto, dead asleep in the chair she used for reading, and Kakashi sensei with his beloved Icha Icha Paradise leaning on the wall next to the door. But there was a new addition to the picture: Sasuke, chin in folded hands, in her desk chair. He was watching her.

"You're awake."

The pink-haired girl smiled slightly, wincing a little as she propped herself up on her elbows. "Didn't expect to see you here."

At his newfound expression of incredulity, she giggled. "What I meant was, this wasn't how I expected you to spend your first day out of the hospital."

Truth be told, it wasn't how Sasuke had pictured it either. Still, he didn't regret it. It was nice, spending time with his team (former or reinstated, he wasn't exactly sure), although he'd never admit it out loud.

Of course.

--

Sasuke's post-return probation was, as expected, terribly mundane. Not to mention all the gossip that undoubtedly went on behind his back. So, to avoid unleashing that infamous Uchiha glare, he kept busy. Trained with the team when they weren't on missions, visited Sakura in the hospital every so often. He'd been expecting improvement from his female team member, but not this much.

He liked it.

Sasuke also cleaned out the Uchiha Compound from top to bottom. Someone had taken the time to routinely dust everything, much to his surprise. Sasuke had no idea who would dare step into the part of the village haunted by restless dead, but he had a feeling Sakura would. Just so he'd have a nice place to return to. Well, nice minus the lingering ghost of family blood.

There were some things you never get over.

And then there was his pink-haired teammate's after-mission routine. Sasuke could remember the very first dinner invitation, just over two hours after his first mission as a re-instated ninja.

Almost as soon as they'd stepped back through the village gates, Sakura had bounded away through the trees without a word. As Sasuke had to violently suppress that distant, primal urge to go after her, to _save _her, Kakashi had a few words of advice.

"Don't make plans for tonight."

Mystified, the teen heeded the order. And sure enough, two hours later, a somewhat rumpled Sakura showed up at his front door. "Did you want to come out for dinner with us?"

Her eyes were shining, as if she were on the verge of tears. Sasuke could sense a deep, painful desperation lining her words, but he didn't understand it. He agreed, to bewildered to do much else.

He would soon find himself agreeing to a lot of things; Ramen, training. All because he feared that if he said no, Sakura would cry. Sasuke didn't believe this to be intentional, the pain she brought along on every excursion.

Those tears...the boy knew he'd never be able to hold his own against them. It had been excruciatingly difficult the first time. He doubted the kunoichi was even aware of this—this _advantage_ she had over him. But Sasuke knew that if Sakura cried, he would never be able to refuse her.

After a while, the Uchiha, like the other two males of Team Seven, knew of and understood their female member's problem with killing. Sasuke realized he should have seen this one coming. Sakura, even at the age of twelve, had only broken one Shinobi rule: _a ninja must never show emotion. _She'd broken it so many times, it was as if it didn't even exist.

And then came the routine. The routine had only been deviated from twice. Two missions, to sides of the same kunoichi, and one Uchiha saving the day.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, I'm back. Sorry this took me so long to get out. School's been insanely stressful for the longest while. Okay, I'm gonna get a poll going for this story's title. There's two options. The original one I had in mind,_** Run Hard, Run Fast, **_or this one. _**Broken Routine. **_Tell me what you think. Doesn't really matter either way, but I just want some opinions.

You all know what to do.

Annie


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken Routine**

**Finally.**** I know. Meet you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

It was unlike anything Sasuke had ever experienced. Terrified villagers were screaming; hordes of people running every which way. At his count, nine dead, many injured. They were being attacked. Rouge shinobi of the Sound had somehow gotten past the village gates But how? How in the world could this have happened?

The Hokage, after violently dismissing the three men trying to protect her, jumped headfirst into the melee, immediately finding the male members of Team Seven. "Where's Sakura?"

All three stopped in their tracks. They had just returned from another mission, and the girl, true to her routine, had headed off. And then came the first kill. It was odd, that the enemy only killed those who truly stood in their way. They wanted something.

_Beautiful cherry blossom of the Leaf._

Or rather, someone.

Naruto moved first, viciously tearing the message scroll apart. He, Sasuke, and Kakashi exchanged one glance, and communicated one objective. Find Sakura. Now.

They brought down three on their way to Sakura's flat. It was a small group of invaders it seemed, but they were strong. The place was empty, untouched.

"What do they want with Sakura-chan?" Naruto's brilliant cerulean eyes were flashing. He was worried. They all were. Kakashi replied as they changed course, heading across the village to the home of Mr and Mrs. Haruno.

"Sakura's medical ability has surpassed even that of the Hokage." The man directed his next point at Sasuke. "And with Kabuto dead, the best medic around..."

The Uchiha cursed under his breath. It's what happened when you murder Orochimaru's right hand man; the one who kept him living and powerful. Others begin to want that power, and there were only so many good medics around. _Just had to pick that path, right, Sakura?_

But all they could do now was find her, and keep her safe.

* * *

The sounds of clashing metals and taunting words met their ears as the three shinobi burst through the front door of the Haruno home. Sakura stood in the centre of the small living room, shakily gripping a bloodied kunai. One of three before her was already dead. And so was one behind. Mr. Haruno lay eagle-spread in a pool of crimson on the floor. His wife was trembling in fear and anguish above him.

"Run, Sakura." the woman pleaded, gazing up at her one and only child. But her team knew better. They knew that as long as someone she cared for was in danger, the Cherry Blossom of Konoha would never die.

The apparent leader of the invasion leered at Sakura. "That's right, little cherry blossom, listen to your mother. Run." That spark of animal hunger flickered in evils' eyes. "Run so we can catch you."

His partner had finally taken notice of the cavalry. "Look, boss, it's the rescue team."

"This is your team, blossom?" The first man had finally turned his gaze from his prey to look at the door. "The Copy-Cat Kakashi, the Kyuubi Vessel, and the traitorous Uchiha."

The second; pale, gaunt, and creepy, grinned sadistically. "What do you think, Sarinu? Shall we pick them off, so the girl can watch them die?"

Sakura had not said a single thing as of yet. Not a sound. She was covered in scratches, bruises, and dried blood. Sasuke only hoped it wasn't her own.

The one called Sarinu shook his head slowly. "I have a better idea." And before anyone could say or do anything, he vanished, reappearing instantly next to Sakura's mother, and held a kunai to her throat. "Let's kill the one who can't fight back."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi all stared helplessly. If they so much as twitched, Mrs. Haruno would end up dead. And before them, Sakura's bluff slipped, and her entire frame shook.

"Tell me woman," The enemy pressed the knife against pale flesh. Sakura's mother stiffened, but a raging fire burned in the green eyes so familiar to Team Seven. That hard determination also seemed to be a family trait.

"Do you fear death?"

The reply was firm, deliberate, and filled with something Sasuke recognized to be a mother's love. "Not if my daughter lives."

Tears were streaming down Sakura's face. What would she do without her family?

The maniacal Sound nin seemed to thoughtfully ponder the response. "Well then, this shouldn't be too difficult."

The echo of Sakura's scream would not leave them. An uncontrolled Naruto; fangs bared, eyes red, pounced on Sarinu, and the cracking of broken bones ensued. Sasuke threw every weapon he had at the other, but fast as they were, the two men were faster. They both vanished into nothing, along with Nauruto's howl of unrestrained rage.

The only remaining invaders had disappeared, leaving behind them a permanent, dark crimson shadow, and the final broken member of a now completely broken team.

* * *

Deathly silence hung over them like a sheet. Sasuke finally forced himself to look at Sakura. She was white like snow, eyes wide in horrified disbelief. The girl sank to her knees, shaking all the while. The pose was uncomfortably familiar to Sasuke, and it took him a moment to realize where he'd seen it before.

In the Forest of Death, during the first Chuunin Exams, when Orochimaru had projected the visions of their deaths straight at them. Sakura had been unable to move then, and he knew she wouldn't be able to now.

"Sakura." It was the most soft, gentle speech they'd ever heard from their masked sensei. Kakashi knelt down right in front of the kunoichi's face, but she did not see him.

"Sakura, we have to get out of here."

The teenage medic said nothing, but the lifeless forms of her parents seemed to finally register, and she shook even harder. The jounin's lone eye widened.

"She's going into shock. We have to get her out. Now."

Naruto and Sasuke didn't even have to speak. The former shrugged out of his signature bright orange jacket, draping it around his teammate's shoulders, the latter scooping her up into his arms, cradling her against him. And then, all three dashed off into the haunted night, headed for the Hokage Tower.

The Hokage, the Council, and the shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village were all crammed into one large room. Lady Tsunade, the Council, and its Representative, all sat at the front. Kakashi moved up to speak with Sakura's mentor, and his team drifted to the back wall. They were all getting curious looks, but neither boy acknowledged them. Naruto glanced repeatedly at Sakura, who kept her head in the crook of Sasuke's neck.

They both saw Kakashi deliver his report, and they both saw the Hokage's head snap up in shock. He had tears in her eyes as she scrawled on a decent-sized scroll: a tally of the dead. Two hours later, the final tally was read out to the village. It was unbearably quiet, except for the occasional sob or sniffle. The villagers seemed ashamed of their tears.

When the Harunos were called, many heads swivelled in the direction of Team Seven. Naruto's eyes were steely, daring anyone to comment. Sasuke focused on Sakura, whom he still carried. She was shaking again, and he could feel hot tears leaking down his collar and neck. All he did was tighten his grip and hold her closer, letting the girl cry out her pain. Because he knew. He had felt it too.

* * *

They all stayed at Kakashi's house that night. Sakura, her physical state finally catching up with her mind, was practically out cold. Her teammates all watched the steady rise and fall of her chest as she slept, a few remaining tears glittering in the faint moonlight. Kakashi was closest to the door, Naruto under the window, and Sasuke closest to the bed. Tomorrow was going to be tough, as tough as the funeral taking place the day after.

All three men were worried for their only female teammate. They were scared for her wellbeing. And it was for this reason that all three slept in Sakura's room that night; the boys in opposite directions on either side of the bed, and their teacher next to the door.

When Sasuke awoke the next morning, cursing inwardly at the painful crick in his neck, the sound of muffled sobs reached his ears. Ever so cautiously, the Uchiha lifted his eyes and upper-body off the floor, his gaze landing on Sakura.

She was curled up in a tight ball, hugging her knees to her chest as she sat on the bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Sasuke almost jumped when he noticed Naruto's head, staring form across the room. Kakashi was silent but also awake; the boys could feel him watching.

"N-Naruto?" The name was barely distinguishable amongst the sniffles. The blonde glanced warily at the other boy before looking at her. "Yeah?"

"I-It wasn't a-a dream, w-was it?"

For once, the blue of Naruto's eyes held no childish joy, no fire of ambition. All they held were a painful sadness. "No, Sakura. I'm sorry."

It was silent for several seconds. Finally the orphaned kunoichi spoke again. "I-I'd like to b-be alone right now, i-if that's okay."

"Of course, Sakura." Kakashi nodded at the boys, who were, he knew, all too reluctant to leave. "We'll be downstairs if you need us."

For the rest of the day Sakura hardly said a word, the most being that she was going out for some air. Later that night they searched frantically, terrified she'd done something crazy. At last they found her at an old training ground, conked out under a tree.

Twenty others around her had been reduced to nothing.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I apologize. I'm the worst procrastinator and most easily distracted person ever. Tis sad. Next chappie's focused on the funeral, and the aftermath of Sakura's loss. Plus a little Team Seven overprotective goodness.

Please don't give up on me!

Annie


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken Routine**

**As promised. (Dodges angry fire)**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

No one commented on Sakura's little excursion. They did, however, comment on her living arrangements.

"You're staying with us." said Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi simultaneously. The girl blinked several times in confusion. "But you all live in different places."

"Kakashi-sensei, we're moving in." Naruto stated, without skipping a beat. The man just nodded. Sakura looked from him, to her sensei, to Sasuke, who looked right back.

"Guys…you can't – I can't…I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking Sakura," said Sasuke. "We're offering."

"Actually more like demanding," supplied their teacher. "We're a team. It's what teams do."

Sakura's voice wasn't as strong as it should have been. It was still the quiet, shell-shocked, pain-laced voice that it had become over the last twenty-four hours. But it was what she said that mattered.

"Thank you."

--

The funeral was as large and depressing as that of the Third Hokage's. Sakura's pink hair stood out more than ever against the sea of black-clad mourners as she muffled her tears into Naruto's side. No one really knew what to say to this girl, the one who had lost both parents on one fateful night.

The endless string of "I'm sorry" blurred into a meaningless buzz, and by the end Sakura wanted to yell at them all to be more original. People who said "I'm sorry" usually meant "I'm glad it was them over me."

The truly sorry people didn't say "I'm sorry" because they knew "sorry" didn't help. They said "I'm here if you need anything," of if not that, they reached out with a hug, a shoulder or hand squeeze, a comforting gesture, because that helped. That helped ease the throbbing pain of loss, if only for a little while.

They say time heals all wounds. Sakura didn't know how long it would take for this particular, gaping, permanent wound, but she knew it would be a long time. It would be a long time before she would be able to think about her parents, talk about them, without the pain sending her reeling. It was twistingly ironic really. That Sakura had always wished she could understand what Sasuke had gone through, what he felt.

Now she did.

--

The soft 'click' of their ninja sandals was the only really identifiable sound as Team Seven headed home together. Sakura was flagged on either side by her boys, Kakashi a few paces behind them. The girl was still a little shaky, still a little teary. She was trying to hold it on they knew, at least until they could be behind closed doors.

"She's _still _crying? Honestly. It's as if she's the only one allowed to hurt."

Sasuke stiffened, the annoying familiarity of the speaker grating on his nerves. Naruto had heard it too. The Council Representative stood several feet behind them, talking to a companion who looked as unpleasant as he. Both teens stopped walking, the third taking notice when Kakashi almost walked right into her.

The masked man raised his visible eyebrow, and student and teacher looked back at the other half of their team. Neither faced the right direction.

"Naruto? Sasuke-kun? A-Are you coming?"'

The blonde didn't turn to answer Sakura's tiny question. He didn't turn so she wouldn't see the flaming rage burning in his eyes. "We'll be there in a minute, Sakura-chan."

Her brow wrinkled in confusion, but said nothing as her sensei put a hand on her shoulder and gently guided her forward. They would make it all the way home before the boys returned.

If Sasuke didn't hate that guy before, he certainly did now. Swiftly, silently, he and Naruto walked the twenty feet to their target, barely resisting the urge to pull a ninja and just throw some kunai at him. The Kyuubi vessel tapped an impatient finger on the Representative's shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir, but we'd like a word with you."

The man stared at them, and Sasuke recognized that ill-disguised fear in his eyes. "Me? What could you possible want to speak to me about? I have no business with demon containers and traitors."

The pair decided to pretend the last nine words hadn't been spoken. "Perhaps not, Representative," conceded Sasuke, his voice dripping venom, "But it seems you and your friend here have a little business with a certain kunoichi we all know."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Both men backed up ever-so slightly, moving towards the side of the hospital. Naruto fixed them with that hard, icy glare that almost never came up.

"Oh, I think you do."

"Leave us alone." The companion attempted to glare down the Uchiha, but failed miserably. Naruto clicked his tongue with a sarcastic smile. "Sorry, no can do. See, Sasuke and I don't take too well to people who insult our teammates. What was it they said again, teme?"

The was some, again sarcastic, chin stroking. "Something like: 'I can't believe she's still crying?' Well I hate to break it to you Representative, but that's usually what people do when they lose someone close to them. _They cry._"

The officially terrified man opened his mouth, but Sasuke was on a roll. "What else did I hear? 'It's like she's the only one allowed to hurt'. Has Sakura forbid anyone else from feeling? From crying? No she hasn't."

"She's not the only one!" The Representative burst out, "She's not the only one who lost someone dear! My colleague is gone too!"

"And our condolences to his family."The curse mark pulsed in time with his rage. Double sealed, that thing was. By Kakashi _and _Tsunade. But it still responded to Sasuke's hate. "But did you watch him die? Did you defend him until you bled? Did he beg you to run? To get away? Was he willing to pay the ultimate price just so you would live to see the light of another day?"

The Uchiha was far beyond livid. "_Did he hear you scream?_" He shoved the man against the wall. The Hokage would probably kill him for this, but at that point Sasuke could have cared less.

"But she is a kunoichi." piped up the second, "She should have been able to protect her own—"

Whiskers and fangs became prominent as Naruto grabbed the man by the collar and rammed him into the brick, part of it crumbling as he did. "Finish that sentence and you'll never speak again."

The Council Representative glowered from his seat on the ground. "The Godaime will hear about this! Make no mistake."

"Oh yes," Sasuke said dryly, "I'm sure Lady Tsunade will be _thrilled _to hear you've been disrespecting her apprentice on the day of her parent's funeral."

Naruto stifled a snort. The two shinobi had one last order.

"If you ever speak ill of Sakura Haruno again, we will not hesitate to hurt you. Her honour and reputation will not be tarnished by scum such as you. And don't think you can hide; we will _always _find you."

* * *

"Aren't you going to sleep?"

The question fell from Kakashi's lips as he stood in the doorway of Sasuke's bedroom. The boy sat in his desk chair, cleaning a kunai slowly and deliberately. He said nothing, just shook his head. He didn't have to say anything to Kakashi, because his sensei knew why. It was why he wasn't sleep either.

And sure enough, about two hours later, a whimper could be heard from behind the closed door across the hall.

Sasuke had understood the reasoning behind Sakura's impromptu training session the night before. If you were physically exhausted, then you were also mentally tired. This meant no dreams. It was a tactic the Uchiha himself had used many times growing up; a desperate attempt to escape the nightmares that plagued him.

But it wouldn't work for Sakura. Not tonight, not with three extremely over-protective teammates carefully watching her every move. Not this time.

He rose from his chair as a rumble of thunder distorted the first scream. Her door was unlocked, saving him the trouble of having to break it down. Sakura was tossing and turning; beads of sweat visible on her pale face as she muttered fearfully. Sasuke crept to the side of the bed.

"Sakura." Nothing.

"No…mom—dad…no please…please…mom!" Sakura bolted upright with a scream, and Sasuke grabbed her shoulders.

"Sakura!"

She thrashed violently, crying out, sobbing. "No! Let me go!" The boy gripped harder and gave the girl a shake. "Sakura! Sakura, it's me. Wake up. You're dreaming."

With a jerk, her eyes snap open; broken jade glass swimming with tears. They darted around, forcing her brain to establish her broken reality. "S-Sasuke-k-un…oh, God…I-I'm sorry…"

Sasuke tried to refocus her attention. "Sakura."

"I-I woke you d-didn't I…"

"Sakura." Louder this time. It worked, and she trembled in his grip. "It's okay, Sakura."

The young medic was silent for several seconds. Then her shoulders shook with noiseless sobs. Tears flowed freely as Sakura burrowed her head in the crook of his neck and curled up against him. Sasuke ran his fingers through her hair, slowly, methodically. He rocked them both slightly as he whispered what he hoped were comforting nothings into the night, banishing its' demons.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please don't hate me! (Dodges pointy objects) Sorry of Sasuke's a little OOC. I like to think he cares, alright?

Reviews mean you haven't lost hope yet. Please?

Annie


End file.
